


We're in love with an idiot.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP eating ice cream for a date or during a movie they’re watching at home. Person A gets brain freeze and Person B can’t help but laugh at the expression on A’s face. Bonus points if there are fights over the cherry or dabbing whipped cream on the other’s nose.<br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/66015386237/imagine-your-otp-eating-ice-cream-for-a-date-or#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in love with an idiot.

Movie night in the Ramsey-Free household is as follows; it begins with Griffon picking a movie that scares Gavin so much it has to be turned off, then Geoff chooses the cheapest action movie they own and Gavin grabs whatever treats they have in the house. Tonight, for example, he'd fished giant tubs of ice cream out of the freezer. Geoff had rolled his eyes at the sight of Gavin carrying them in, but Griffon was quick to jump up and run to grab spoons.  
"Are you suggesting we eat a tub each?" Geoff asks, perplexed as Gavin sets the chocolate tub in front of him.  
"Of course, Geoffrey." Gavin replies, as though it is obvious.  
"Shotgun strawberry!" Griffon cries as she runs back into the room, snatching said tub from Gavin while the Brit pouts.  
"But I wanted that one!" He whinges, doing his ever perfect impersonation of a kicked puppy.

 

Griffon sticks her tongue out at him, ruffling his wild hair as she falls to sit inbetween both of her boys.  
"You snooze, you lose!" She giggles, chucking a spoon in Geoff's direction and attempting to balance the other on Gavin's pout. The Brit huffs, snatching it away from her as he angrily tugs the lid off of the vanilla tub. Geoff smirks at Gavin's expression, shaking his head at the pair.  
"I'm sure Griffon will share, won't you babe?" Geoff suggests and Gavin looks hopeful. Griffon sighs melodramatically, acting as though the decision is so hard to make.  
"Fine, but only if Gavin asks nicely." She relents and Gavin bounces excitedly on his bum.  
"Please, please Griffon!" He pleads and Griffon hums.  
"I don't know, it doesn't seem enough..." She sighs, tapping her cheek as a subtle suggestion. Gavin doesn't get it at first, whinging and whining while Geoff laughs at his ignorance. Feeling sorry for the lad, Geoff leans behind Griffon and whispers in Gavin's ear,  
"Kiss her, dumbass."

 

Gavin gasps, as though it had never occurred to him. He lunges and lands a sloppy, eager kiss on the side of Griffon's face. He pulls back with a grin, feeling proud and finally Griffon opens her tub and offers some to him. She rolls his eyes as he takes three spoonfuls too many, but otherwise doesn't say anything to stop him. Geoff scowls as he sees Gavin shovel the ice cream in.  
"Slow down, buddy. It's not a race." He reminds Gavin, shaking his head at him. He blinks when he feels something cold on his nose. First, he looks down to try and work it out before staring at Griffon and the spoon she holds.  
"Lighten up, Geoff." Griffon giggles, dipping her finger into her ice cream and adding whiskers to Geoff's cheeks. He sighs before laughing and digging his own fingers into the chocolate tub. Griffon sits still as he connects her eyebrows, transforming them into one. Geoff adds a moustache above her lips for good measure.

 

While the Ramseys were distracted, Gavin had gone awfully quiet. Griffon notices, turning to face their mingy Brit when he's silent for too long. She laughs at his expression, realizing the cause and pokes Geoff shoulder to get him to look too. Geoff rolls his eyes, raising an arm to poke Gavin's forehead.  
"Ow, Geoff! That hurts." Gavin pouts, cupping a hand protectively around the area of his headache.  
"I told you." Geoff murmurs, ignoring Gavin while Griffon tugs him in for a hug.  
"Poor baby, did you eat too fast?" She teases and Gavin grumbles but otherwise allows her to hold him close.  
"It's his own fault." Geoff reminds her and she clicks her tongue at him, rocking Gavin back and forth. Geoff flicks ice cream at Gavin when he sees the smirk on his lips.


End file.
